Repotalia
by Supreme Meep
Summary: Repo! the Genetic Opera with Hetalia characters, some changes.  Rated for violence and language.  AU, I guess.
1. Repo Man

AN:

There are a lot of differences from the original Repo! The Genetic Opera, which is sort of a given… but also, the Hetalia characters being used are… well, you'll figure it out soon enough. I'll leave it to you to figure out which characters are who and why, and it will make more sense as the story progresses. There may be clues to this before names are mentioned, as well (subtle, probably).

I encourage you to read whether you have watched Repo! or not, especially if you enjoy Hetalia AUs. Be warned: there will be death and violence. Also, I kept a lot of the original dialogue from Repo, so.

I own nothing.

* * *

"The future… an epidemic of organ failures, close to bringing about the end of the human race. Millions die, but out of the death and destruction, a savior emerges…

GeneCo, with its founder, Ivan Braginski; it is a company that offers organ transplants on a payment plan, so even the general public can afford the normally-expensive procedure. However, there remain those who cannot pay at the bottom of society; they receive the procedure in order to live just a bit longer, but for those who cannot pay on time, GeneCo sends in…

REPO MEN, legal assassins who will effectively repossess the organs that aren't paid for on time-usually resulting in the death of the unfortunate victim.

Despite it all, GeneCo has managed to go as far as to make surgery of all things a freaking fashion statement."

At this, the narrator looked up, brushing his silver hair out of his face to reveal gleaming red eyes.

"Out from the night, from the mist, steps a figure.

No one really knows his name for sure.

He stands at five-foot-nine, head and shoulders.

Pray he never comes knocking at your door.

Say that you once bought a heart, or new corneas,

But somehow never managed to square away your debts.

He won't bother to write or to phone you.

He'll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest!"

The albino paused to listen to the faint screams echoing through the misty night air, and then continued.

"Now you could run, you could hide.

You could try to,

But he always has a way of finding you.

He will come at your weakest hour,

When no one is around who might rescue you."

Once again, he paused to take a breath. His scarlet eyes reflected the firelight eerily as he began again to tell his tale.

"And none of us are free from this horror!

For many years ago, we all fell in debt!

New body parts were needed to perfect our image.

And until our debts are clear,

We will live in fear of the…"

Before he could say the final word, another scream rose above the others, shrieking, "REPO MAN!"

The narrator grinned, seemingly unfazed by the blood-curdling noise. "So, that was a pretty awesome way of putting it, right?" his words were directed at the two people that were also sitting at the fireside. One, a small brunette boy, seemed thoroughly absorbed in his words, while at the same time inching closer to the other, a large blonde man. "That was scary, ve…" the smaller one said as the larger one put an arm around him. "Gilbert, do you have to tell scary stories to Feliciano at night? As if I didn't have enough to deal with…"

The albino who had been acting as narrator, Gilbert, looked at the blonde and grinned even wider. "It's not as scary if I tell it in an awesome way like I just did, West," he replied, leaning back carelessly. "That nickname makes no sense, so call me by my name. Ludwig, remember?" the blonde said, trying to ignore the fact that Feliciano was now in his lap.

"I'll think about it-no can do, West," Gilbert said finally, standing up. "Well, it's about time I get to work…"


	2. The Most Powerful Family in the World

AN:

Eduard – Estonia

Toris – Lithuania

Natalia – Belarus

Raivis - Latvia

Again, no ownership of Hetalia or Repo! The Genetic Opera.

* * *

In a place across the city from where the albino had been terrifying the small brunette, a large and intimidating man sat at his desk in his grand office-only a small part of that spectacular building that was his. He was Ivan Braginski, the founder and owner of GeneCo, which, as everybody in that city knew, meant he was the most powerful man alive.

His eyes flickered upward to observe as two people came into his office-his bodyguards, Eduard and Toris. They had surnames as well, but he would not bother with those-he barely addressed them in any case. Eduard slapped a manila folder onto his desk and quickly backed up, taking his place in the room next to a shaking Toris.

Ivan eyed the folder curiously, picking it up and opening it to reveal the photographs contained within. These photos only served to enforce what he already knew-and it enraged him. He slammed the folder and the photographs back onto the desk, causing both Toris and Eduard to jump nervously.

He then gazed at the three others in the room; all three of which were reclining comfortably on cushioned chairs and the youngest, a girl, on something that resembled a small couch. His eyes turned to the oldest first, a messy-haired blonde with thick eyebrows and a seemingly perpetual scowl. That one had gone on a drunken rampage for the seventh or eighth time that month alone; stripping was one thing, but this time he had fatally stabbed numerous people as well. The blonde, Arthur, looked away, so Ivan decided not to say anything.

The second oldest was the one he looked at next; a real lady-killer, that one was. He was also blonde, but his hair was longer and well kept and he possessed both a beard and normal eyebrows. This would have been lovely enough to turn even straight men-if his face wasn't so horribly disfigured. Burns all over the face were one thing, and Ivan could even excuse the fact that this one was a complete whore; the issue was, that the second oldest, Francis, tended to kill his own lovers and wear their faces over his own, to hide the scars. Francis smiled confidently and ignored the glare, continuing to preen himself, so once again, Ivan decided not to say anything.

Lastly was his youngest child and only daughter. She was a blonde like her brothers, but her shade resembled Ivan's more closely than the other twos'. She could often be found either hanging all over his arm or out around the city. This one may have been the best behaved, since she didn't run around killing anyone who passed or sleeping with random strangers (and then killing them). However, pretty little Natalia-as this was her name-had quite the addiction. She would often buy cheap and addictive Zydrate off the black market-Zydrate was normally an expensive painkiller, and one they could afford at that, but Natalia would only settle for the kind that was almost like a drug-the kind that was illegally extracted from the dead by grave robbers. This was not the end of it, oh no, because Natalia would then go out and receive expensive surgeries. Her appearance was prone to changing every other day-which was the reason she sported the same shade of blonde as Ivan for the moment; everyone there had long since forgotten her real hair color. She flipped her hair back carelessly and mouthed the word 'marriage', so Ivan skipped over her as well.

Ivan buried his face in the palm of his hand. Was there no way to relieve the rage he felt, short of yelling at his children-who, in fact, didn't care either way?

It was then that he removed his hand from his face to see another enter his office. It was his personal doctor, who sported short, curly, blonde hair and looked barely old enough to be qualified. He had, however, been working for Ivan long enough for the company owner to know that he was much older than he looked. "What news, Raivis?" he asked as calmly as he could, given the photographs that had just been delivered to him.

Raivis nodded, pulling out a clipboard and shivering violently all the while, like a rabbit caught in a blizzard. "I'm s-sorry, sir… I-I… I'm afraid it's… terminal…" the young man squeaked out, looking up at Ivan nervously and holding up the clipboard, as though he expected it to shield him.

At this, Ivan snapped, leaping out of his chair and grabbing the lead pipe he always kept underneath his desk. He saw Raivis shrink back in horror before he swung the pipe and heard a very satisfying crunch; the young doctor hit the floor amidst flecks of scarlet blood that was now spraying from the wound in his head. Ivan then settled back into his seat, placing the pipe back in its previous position and watching in mild amusement as Toris and Eduard grimly dragged Raivis's corpse out of the room.

He soon stood up again, walking past his three children (who had been carefully watching as he'd killed Raivis and were now doing their best to keep away from him while staying comfortably in their seats) and into the elevator at the entrance of his office, motioning for Toris and Eduard to follow. The two bodyguards, who had begun to look even paler since the doctor's murder, stepped into the elevator with him, one on each side of him. As the elevator doors shut and the elevator itself began to descend, Ivan gazed over the city-his city, and sighed.

"Maggots, vermin!

You want the world for nothing!

Commence your groveling,

Ivan, your king, is dying.

Even Ivan Braginski cannot prevent this passing.

Who will inherit GeneCo?

I'll keep those vultures guessing."

The elevator doors opened on the last floor as he stepped out, passing by the numerous reporters who seemed to be constantly crowded outside his building. Ivan ignored the flashing cameras, chuckling to himself,

"I'll keep those vultures guessing."


	3. The Graveyard

Guessed it yet? I own nothing.

* * *

Yet another area in the city was the large cemetery outside its gates; it was large and crowded, as expected of a graveyard in the world where millions had died almost all at once. Many of the tombstones were cracked and worn, and the various metal gates creaked with age. Everywhere, worn signs that read 'Grave robbers will be shot on sight' hung, also creaking in the faint breeze. Of course, what was to stop the ever-vigilant GENcops, who patrolled the cemetery, from shooting people who were simply visiting the graves of their fallen family members? The answer was simple: anyone worth visiting was in a mausoleum, not buried under the scattered and worn tombstones.

This was why a young man with wavy blonde hair and a single curl sticking out in front was at that moment carefully stepping through a secret passage, into one of those mausoleums. Closing the door behind him, he removed the heavy mask he was required to wear when outside-it was because he was sick, of course.

He dropped his bag next to the marker that designated his parents' spots in the mausoleum and sat down, slowly pulling out a sandwich. The young blonde had been visiting like that many times, although it had normally been with his older brother. Come to think of it, his brother would be very upset if he were to discover that he had left on his own-but with said brother at work, what else was young Matthew to do?

He certainly wasn't like any of the other seventeen-year-olds in the city; forced to stay inside, take strange medicines to combat an illness he didn't even understand, and to stick by his older brother Alfred at all times-at least, except for the times that Alfred left for work as a doctor.

Matthew smiled slightly, thinking of how his brother would be out there at that very moment-saving lives like the hero he always claimed he was. It was hard to stay mad at a brother like that, even if he was constantly reminding Matthew to take the medicine or not to go outside, because the world was a cruel place and all that.

Suddenly, Matthew glanced to his side, noticing an odd insect to the side of the graves. He put the sandwich away and took out a jar and a book on insects, leafing through that book until he came to a page on that insect. Yes, it was one he didn't have in his collection yet. Abandoning the book and unscrewing the jar, he lunged forward to capture the bug.

The jar slammed against cold stone, empty as the insect scurried away and through the door. Matthew sighed, standing up and looking around slowly, as if to make sure he was alone. He then took a deep breath and, jar in hand, opened the door and stepped out into the graveyard.

"This will be quick…

It's in my sight…

I'll capture it, run back inside…

And be back home in time."

He mumbled this to himself as he pursued the insect, finally catching it in the jar as he brought it down on one of the tombstones across from his family mausoleum. With the insect successfully captured, he picked up the jar and screwed the lid back on before it could escape once again. It was then that he realized-he was out in the open, in the graveyard, and the GENcops were…

Matthew whipped around, crouching to hide on the other side of that tombstone in panic. He sighed in relief as the patrolling GENcops passed by, not noticing him. He barely had a moment to feel relieved before he heard a voice from in front of him say,

"Industrialization has crippled the globe."

Matthew drew a sharp breath in surprise, looking up at the source of the voice. It was a man with silver hair and red eyes-an albino? With his limited knowledge of the world, Matthew really couldn't be sure, but what he did know was that this was most likely a grave robber. He bit his lip and tensed his entire body, trying to make himself as small as possible. Okay, so he wasn't a corpse and therefore the albino wasn't dangerous to him, but there was something about the man that terrified him.

"Nature failed as technology spread,

And in this wake a market erected.

An entire city built on top of the dead!

And you can finance your bones and your kidneys…"

Gilbert pulled a wrapped corpse out of the tomb as he said this, dumping it roughly on the ground and tearing the wrappings off of the head so he could obtain what he had come to that graveyard for.

"For every market a sub-market grows.

But best your be punctual with making your payments…

Lest it be you on the concrete below."

"No… no…" Matthew whimpered, although he assumed that the grave robber was just talking to himself.

"It's quick, it's clean, it's pure.

It could change your life, rest assured.

It's the twenty-first century cure.

And it's my job to steal and rob…"

Gilbert finished extracting the drug and looked at the blonde, who was probably cringing just because Gilbert himself totally radiated awesome in waves or something. Gilbert then stood up, his eyes flashing, and proclaimed loudly,

"GRAVVVEESSS!"

The second that the albino shouted, spotlights flashed in their direction, illuminating the grave robber. "No… please stop!" Matthew cried, looking around in panic as the GENcops closed in. He was positive that he was be caught and executed along with the strange grave robber. "No!" he shouted, trying to pretend that it wasn't happening. The grave robber brushed past him, carrying the corpse, and Matthew decided it really was happening, and he needed to get out. He jumped up and ran back to the mausoleum, only to find the door shut and locked tightly. "It's locked… why is it locked?" he cried, banging on the door in a futile attempt to get the door open.

"This way, kid!" Matthew looked to notice that the strange grave robber had paused and was now motioning for him to follow. He did so reluctantly, not seeing any choice in the matter. "You'll get us caught," he whimpered, looking around at the GENcops as he followed, eyes wide.

"Ha, the awesome me will never get caught!" Gilbert proclaimed, breaking through a wall and slipping into the building he was planning on using for escape. He was vaguely aware of the blonde following him through the hole in the wall, but the silver-haired incarnation of awesome was too busy gazing around at what he had uncovered. "Jackpot."

Hundreds of corpses, most relatively un-decayed, were piled on top of each other; it appeared that they had stumbled upon one of those places where all those losers without any friends or family were buried… Haha… yeah. For a moment Gilbert considered that he could very well end up dumped off in a place like this, alone, then shrugged it off and got to work.

"So why care for these petty obsessions?

Your designer heart still beats with common blood.

And what if you could have genetic perfection?

Would you change who you are if you could?

'Cause it's quick, it's clean, and it's pure.

It could change your life, rest assured.

It's the twenty-first century cure.

And it's my job to steal and rob…"

Matthew cringed, knowing what would inevitably come next and wondering why he'd chosen to follow the psychotic man in the first place.

"GRAVVVEESSS!"

The young blonde felt himself being pulled out of the room through the very hole in the wall they'd entered by, gasping as the GENcops shoved him roughly onto the ground. Matthew's heart began to race, as his body and mind tried to process what all was going on… there was his watch's beeping and the automated voice repeating, "Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately." There was a second cry of "GRAVVVEESSS!" from inside the building, the voice growing fainter as the grave robber ran off. Finally, there were the multiple GENcops pointing guns at his head, a faint echo of "Let them go," from the cemetery's speaker system, and the last thing before he passed out from the stress… a tall, masked figure shoving the GENcops aside to reach him…

Darkness.

* * *

AN:

So Mattie is invisible because… well, no one really knows about his existence, right? I sort of laughed when the GENcops failed to notice him, although that's just how it is instead of Mattie's natural invisibility. By now, if you know Repo! you will have guessed who most everyone is… Repo Man included.


	4. Infected

Matthew awoke in a small, comfortable bed. As he sat up, the blonde couldn't help but wonder where he was-until he found his glasses on the bedside table and put them on to reveal that he was resting in his bedroom at home, with his brother messing around with something or other on one of the room's shelves. "Alfred?" he mumbled hazily.

Noticing that Matthew had regained consciousness, Alfred turned around, brushing his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes which showed sure signs of exhaustion, even apparent through the older brother's own glasses. "Hey, that was a close one," he commented, approaching the bedside.

"Alfred-"

"Shh, too close."

"Alfred, what happened?" Matthew whispered, his head still spinning. As he tried to make sense of things, he heard the other respond, "You're gonna be alright, and that's all that matters."

"Was I outside?" the younger blonde felt that he was slowly remembering the earlier events, although he couldn't be sure…

"No Mattie," Alfred said, his glazed blue eyes shifting away from the younger brother in unease.

"There were these bodies…"

"You missed your medicine, and fell unconscious," the older blonde insisted as he fidgeted with something that looked like a bottle of pills.

"They were all dead…"

Alfred looked at Matthew again, trying not to let his face betray how nervous he was. "Nonsense," he chuckled, shaking slightly. "Please be more cautious, you could go into shock-"

"But it was real, Alfred!"

The older blonde stopped shaking, his voice now firm as he said, "I am the doctor, and I'm your brother, so-"

"I didn't imagine this."

"Please, Mattie, drop it," Alfred pleaded, his tired blue eyes now threatening to betray the desperation he was feeling. Why couldn't his younger brother just leave it alone? It was much safer inside, after all…

"Couldn't have fathomed this!" Matthew shouted, now sure of his own recollections.

"Please, Matthew, stop it."

"Alfred, I could smell the dead!"

The older blonde snapped, yelling, "You could've die-you…" for a moment he was at a loss for words, unable to say it. The idea that his little brother could actually leave that world before him was… "You scared me to death!"

Matthew could hear the pain in Alfred's voice as the older continued,

"The blood disease that took our dear mother from us…

Passed from her, and into your veins…

I'd be lost if I were to lose you.

I will stop at nothing to keep you safe…"

Alfred stopped momentarily, blinking, then continued, "I'm sorry, Mattie, I wish it were me and I could just take your place… but I can't… All I can do is protect you. Like a hero."

The younger blonde heard a small bit of life return to his brother's voice, and was glad, replying, "I'll take my meds, Alfred, don't you worry."

"Just until I find a cure," Alfred replied, handing the younger a glass of water in which several pills had just been dissolved.

"Our mother, rest her soul,

Would be so proud… of you.

Though we cannot see her, she is here with us.

We will always be there for you in your time of need.

Mattie…"

Alfred stopped, unable to admit that he would certainly go insane if his brother were to leave or die. "Well, take your medicine anyway," he finished, leaving the room.

Matthew looked at the glass of medicine in his hand, thinking about it. Eventually, he placed it on the bedside table without drinking it and climbed out of the bed. After checking to make sure his brother was downstairs, he closed his bedroom door and sighed,

"I'm infected.

I'm infected… by your genetics!"

He turned to the portrait of the twos' mother that had hung in his bedroom since before he could remember. Then, in his frustration, began to imitate Alfred,

"Mattie, I'm the doctor.

Mattie, I'm your brother.

Oh Mattie, that was close!

Take your medicine!"

Alfred really was overbearing… it was hard to stay mad at him, but the frustrations only piled up inside that small room-especially when Matthew knew that there was a whole world out there.

"Matthew, you're my patient.

Mattie, be more patient.

You have limitations, don't go chasing flies!"

The young blonde sat on the bed again.

"I must be protected-I cannot be reckless!

That's what is expected…

When you are infected!"

It had happened before, with all the impatience coming out in one rant.

"I'm infected by your genetics.

I'm infected by your genetics!

And I don't think that I can be fixed…

No, I don't think that I can be fixed!

Tell my why oh why are my genetics such a…

BITCH."

Matthew practically screamed the last part, burying his face in a pillow.

"It's this blood condition!

Damn this blood condition!

Mother can you hear me?

Thanks for the disease!

Now I am sequestered, part of the collection.

That's what is expected, when you are infected."

He raised his head, crying out,

"How much of it's genetics?

How much of it is fate?

How much of it depends on the choices that we make?

He says I have her eyes; did I also inherit the shame?

Is heredity the culprit?

Can I stop it, or am I a slave?

I'm infected… by your genetics.

What hope has a boy who is sick?

My dream of a life past this fence…

It really makes no difference, 'cause I know that I'll never be fixed!

Tell me why oh why are my genetics such a bitch!

Oh, I want to go outside… outside…"

The young blonde then fell backwards onto the bed in exhaustion, thoroughly drained by his outburst.

* * *

AN:

I originally didn't intend to include "Infected", but it happened… Also, did anyone notice my editing the lyrics Alfred was speaking when I added the "…" to make it: "Would be so proud… of you."? Yeah. Anyone who knows Repo will know.


	5. Monster

AN:

Why is Alfred obsessing over their mother and not their father? Well, because that's sort of goes with the original Repo! The Genetic Opera… I'll explain it all later.

* * *

Downstairs, Alfred collapsed into a chair, pressing his face into a hand despite his glasses.

"Where did my brother go…

It's me he must escape…

My burdens I can't erase, and our mother I thought I'd saved…"

The memories of their mother's tragic death haunted him, even seventeen years after it had happened. Perhaps it was because of Alfred's current situation that they still suffered, but unfortunate or not, he had no choice…

"Mother, I need you now!

Look what I've become!

The nightmare that he should fear…

Is the brother you left alone…"

Alfred paused, desperately trying to hold onto the feeling of sanity that he still had. He could swear he heard something in the air, but it was too faint for him to tell what it was, so he continued,

"The years roll by without you, mother…

Seventeen have come and gone…

I raised my brother with the best intentions.

But there is something I can't tell him.

I am lost without you here!

I am only living out a lie!"

He bit back a scream as he felt that feeling again… Eventually, it would take over again…

"I'm the monster," he proclaimed, standing and walking over to the fireplace. Pressing a button, he pulled it out to reveal a secret corridor. He slipped inside and shut it behind him, stepping forward to confront his work.

"I'm the villain," with this, he slipped on his uniform and slicked back his dirty blonde hair with water, his tired blue eyes beginning to darken. Now, the voices in the air were clearly saying, "Monster, murderer, assassin." The voices only he could hear, and the very ones that were driving him over the edge.

Alfred removed his glasses, setting them gently on the edge of a table before he strode over to a door, yanking it open to reveal a man, thoroughly bound to a chair. "What perfection, what precision," he hissed, his eyes now glowing a deep scarlet. Yes, he'd lost it…

"Keen incisions, I deliver!"

He pulled out a large knife and cut into the terrified man, causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Unscathed organs, I deliver!"

He reached into the chest of the now-shrieking man and pulled. It tore away in his hand-a still-beating heart. With this, the man was finally silenced, and Alfred could focus again.

"I'm the Repo… Legal Assassin!"

After he carefully set the beating heart into a container and sealed it off, the same tired blue eyes he'd had before returned. Alfred gasped for air as he realized what he had just done-and what he had done both many times in the past and would do far into the future. He practically tore out of the uniform, desperate to get the awful thing away, and placed his glasses back on.

He never questioned why or how, because that was the only thing, save for a need to protect Matthew, that he could think about clearly. It had been seventeen years ago, just before Matthew was born, in fact…

They had been a relatively happy family, with Alfred being ten or eleven and his mother pregnant with Matthew. Their father kept busy with his work as a doctor-yes, an actual doctor-but he was around enough to care for them.

It was then that their mother had fallen ill, with no cure in sight. Their father had worked tirelessly to invent a cure himself-and Alfred had done his best to stay out of the way, although he had been worried.

Staying out of the way didn't help-their father became exhausted and was almost useless, not being able to lift himself out of his own desk chair. Alfred cried himself to sleep, alone nearly ever night-not wanting to disturb his father and not being allowed to go near his mother, because they weren't sure if her sickness was contagious or not.

Hope came to Alfred in the form of a mysterious hooded figure, handing him a vial of what the figure claimed was the perfect cure, and being young and foolish, Alfred believed it. Even when said figure told him to switch it secretly with his father's 'cure' and not tell anyone, he hadn't questioned it. The hope that he could see his mother well again was all that mattered to the young Alfred.

It had been the opposite of a miracle cure-it had been poison. Alfred found that out, but only after his mother had already taken it. In panic, his father had performed an emergency caesarian section to save Matthew, but… it was horrible. Alfred still remembered cringing in the corner of the room as he watched his father's panic make the work sloppy at best-this, of course, killed their mother.

Matthew lived, and for a time, they were able to survive with their father taking care of them while Alfred studied medicine in hopes of becoming a better doctor-one that wouldn't break under pressure, one that could save both…

That fell apart when Alfred was eighteen and Matthew was seven. One of their mother's relatives pressed charges against their father for malpractice-probably one of their aunts whom they have never met. In the end, it escalated and their father was arrested and executed for actual murder. Alfred was old enough to take care of both of them, of course… but that didn't change the fact that Ivan Braginski, the founder and owner of GeneCo, he knew. Knew that Alfred had poisoned their mother-how he knew, Alfred had never found out and didn't care to-but Ivan used that as blackmail to force him into being a Repo Man.

Well, he'd been forced to work for Ivan as a doctor anyway… but there was an incident with Alfred and one of his (Ivan's) sons that must've pissed the company owner off; this was what sealed Alfred's fate as a Repo Man.

Matthew had been kept a secret until that day in the graveyard… which, unfortunately for them, Ivan had monitored.


	6. That Meeting and Incident

AN:

The 'incident' and its specifics were of little importance, but I added them anyway. It was… um, a little something for me, yes? Also, Ivan totally doesn't sound like a creeper in this chapter at all…. Haha, yeah right.

Katyusha - Ukraine

* * *

Shortly after his outburst, Matthew awoke again to a message playing from the phone that was built into his watch… from a person he'd never met, no less.

"Matthew… I knew your mother. Please meet me in her tomb, I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

Why the young blonde had decided to trust this person, he would never know, but something compelled him to sneak out of the house and to his mother's tomb. He stepped through the same passage he was used to taking, and into the mausoleum.

Meanwhile, Ivan was in his vehicle, being driven to said mausoleum. "Ashes, dust," he spat. "My children were a bust… they shall inherit nothing!" he gazed out the window, thinking of the scene that had unfolded in the graveyard earlier-under his watchful eye by way of security camera, of course. Surely that boy had to be the one he'd been looking for… a proper heir… he looked so much like his mother…

"My legacy is too great to throw away on ingrates.

Alfred Jones had potential-

Until… that incident…"

Ivan closed his eyes, remembering with a sigh the shameful affair that his oldest son had been involved in with the current Repo Man. It had been just as much his son's fault as Alfred's, but then again, his son had many faults… and Alfred had already been skating on thin ice due to his obstinacy and rebelliousness.

"In denial, Alfred blamed himself for his mother's sudden death.

And never thought once to suspect…

The man who wrote his checks!

I guess I'll take it to my death!"

He laughed, remembering his wonderful revenge. Yes, it had been a little more than twenty-four years before, perhaps more or less, that it had begun…

His lover had left him for another, just after he'd announced his own plans to marry her. It was an embarrassing and shameful event, which only increased in shame when she married that person and they became parents-Alfred's, to be exact.

When she fell ill, Ivan had merely seen his opportunity and taken it; he manipulated a young Alfred to play a hand in her murder, sending one of his agents to deliver a poison and tell the stupid boy that it was some kind of miracle cure.

Yes, no one would shame Ivan Braginski and get away unscathed… the punishment was death. Perhaps he was insane, but he was nonetheless clear on what he wanted to do.

"I'll take it to my death," he mumbled, stepping out of the vehicle as it came to a gentle stop in front of the mausoleum.

"Marni, it's Ivan," he said simply as he approached the tomb, not entering and also unaware that Matthew was already inside.

"You never should have left me.

I would've given you the world!

It's been difficult to see you, after what you put me through.

You forced my hand and made me do-

Well, it looks like I'll be joining you.

It seems the man who cured the globe cannot stop his own extinction…

But I can go out with a bang!"

Noticing that Matthew had arrived in the mausoleum, he stepped back and motioned for Toris and Eduard to do their part. The two kicked in the door as rehearsed, and cast containers of some sort of gas into the tomb, covering it in the vapor in seconds.

Matthew gasped and stepped back as the building filled with gas, coughing and trying to pull his medication out of the bag he'd brought. "Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately," his watch chanted as he dropped his bag due to two strangers grabbing him and hauling him out of the tomb, one pausing to bring his bag along.

Ivan returned to the vehicle and the young blonde was shoved in after him, with Toris and Eduard entering the vehicle and sitting on opposite sides of the younger boy. Toris handed Matthew his bag, which the boy gratefully accepted and began to dig through. "Matthew, thanks for coming," Ivan said, looking the boy over while Toris tried to help him (Matthew) with what appeared to be medication.

"It's nice to see young talent brewing," Ivan continued as Matthew swallowed the pills and returned the bottle to the bag. "My kids have been… well, disappointing. I'm Ivan Braginski."

Matthew looked up at him, violet eyes wide. "I know."

"I own GeneCo…" Ivan continued to introduce himself, ignoring the young boy's pleas of "please, let me go". "Sorry to be so difficult, but I had no choice. You're a tough one to find, climbing through holes. Tell me, why do you hide your pretty face?"

Matthew hesitated, and then replied slowly, "I cannot be outside. I… have a blood disease."

"But there is hope, and antidote," Ivan said reassuringly, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"And you could be the first to sample it.

The GeneCo fix to all blood diseases,

And I could use someone like you.

The poster child of progress!

It's the cure you sought, Matthew.

Your chance to see the world, Matthew-

It's in our grasp."

The younger blonde adjusted his glasses and fidgeted nervously. "I-I don't…"

"A function awaits; will you be my date?" Ivan asked, referring to the annual culture festival that was sponsored by GeneCo, and indeed run by it as everything was in those days. He smiled, knowing that the limo they were in was already headed there, and Matthew would be unable to refuse his invitation.

"I-I can't…"

"Katyusha will be there," the company founder added, still maintaining a warm smile-which freaked Matthew out, honestly.

"Katyusha?" Matthew remembered-Katyusha was the 'voice of GeneCo', the famous, once-blind opera singer who constantly appeared in GeneCo's advertisements and more besides. Only an idiot would not want to meet her…

"You two should meet," Ivan commented, as though reading the younger blonde's thoughts.

"No, I must leave-my brother will worry."

Ivan smiled again and leaned forward, whispering, "Who says your brother needs to know everything?"


	7. Mark It Up

AN:

Looking forward to seeing what happens when Matthew goes to the festival? Well, that's not yet… for now, here's something entertaining. With lots of vulgar language, this song's pretty disturbing so I cut parts, but… Also, proof that Francis probably failed math.

* * *

"Where the fuck is dad, brothers?" exclaimed Natalia, flipping her hair back as she glared at her two siblings. They were standing in GeneCo's labs, surrounded by shelves of various internal organs in containers along with the GENterns who tended to do most of the work-they were all pretty much ugly whores, in her opinion.

"He left me in charge, sister," Arthur, the oldest, stepped up to her with a glass of rum in hand-he'd been drinking once again, which usually only added to his usual irritability.

"I don't take lip from a-" they both started at the same time, with Arthur finishing first with the word, "slut!" and Natalia pausing and finishing with, "cunt!" then proceeding to yank him forward by the front of his pants and lick him on the cheek, an action which thoroughly disturbed the oldest brother.

The second oldest watched in amusement, preening himself as usual. "My brother and sister should fu-"

"Francis, shut the fuck up," Arthur interrupted, sick and tired of his brother's usual perverted comments. "I'm the smartest, and the toughest…" he continued with a line that could be interpreted several ways, viciously stabbing a passing GENtern and causing her to fall onto the ground, choking on blood. "Arthur don't take shit from no one!"

"One brain, mark it up!

Only I've got brains enough!

That's why pop will leave GeneCo to me-me, me, me, ME!"

As he shouted this, ignoring the GENtern still thrashing at his feet, he took another sip of his drink.

Francis chuckled, deciding to retaliate. "Ask a GENtern who they prefer…"

"Ten out of nine will say it's Francis!

The most dashing, panty snatching…"

He continued on, his lines only reinforcing the established fact that he was pretty much a raging pervert.

"Two hearts, mark it up!

Francis steals all of the hearts!"

Arthur spat in his general direction. Like that mattered. "You ain't got the guts, brother!" he shouted.

"All bark but no lungs, brother!" Francis said simply.

"Dad will leave GeneCo to me!" the two said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"You wait-time will tell!" they growled at the same time, although what followed was slightly different for each brother. Arthur proclaiming,

"Arthur's fists will rule you!

I'll inherit all dad's stuff!"

Francis,

"Francis's face will woo them all when

I inherit papa's stuff!"

After that, it became basically the same again with both brothers shouting,

"Take dad's will and write you out!

Take my cut and mark it up!"

Natalia had already left for the festival, not wanting to participate in her brothers' juvenile argument, since she assumed it was her who was getting GeneCo anyway. Eventually the other two left for the festival as well.

"Someone's gonna hang if I don't get my tea!" exclaimed a still-drunk Arthur once they arrived at festival, assuming that the festival could spare a couple of workers to get him a darn drink.

"Decaf?" one asked nervously, assuming the blonde was high-strung enough.

"I will shoot you in the face!" Arthur shouted in the worker's face as another one handed him a cup, saying, "Sorry sir, here's a fresh cup for you-" Arthur took a sip and dropped it, turning on the worker and stabbing him multiple times violently. "What's this, rat piss?" he yelled.

"Arthur, stop it!" exclaimed a short-haired woman wearing a large amount of makeup, pulling him off of the now-eternally traumatized, but alive worker. It was Katyusha, the opera singer who worked exclusively for GeneCo.

"Who's gonna sing then, after you leave?" asked Natalia, appearing at Katyusha's side.

"Natalia, please, it's not my place-"

The young heiress interrupted, shrieking, "Someone must sing, why can't it be me?"

"Sister, please," said Francis, attempting to calm his hysterical sister down.

"Shut your face!" an enraged Arthur shouted at his brother, stumbling slightly from the influence of the alcohol.

"Listen you bitch!" yelled Natalia, glaring at Katyusha.

"When I'm running GeneCo-" Arthur's slurred voice blocked out whatever Natalia was going to say next, so she turned on him.

"Oh in your dreams!" she laughed.

"Dad loves me! They all love the Francis!" that was Francis putting in his two-cent's worth.

"When the geezer croaks, you will all learn to respect me!" proclaimed Arthur.

It was then that Ivan walked up to the group, Matthew and the two bodyguards trailing behind him slowly. "That's enough," he shouted.

"BUT S/HE!"

"Children, off!" Ivan snapped, causing the three to walk elsewhere; this left Katyusha standing in front of Ivan's group. "I have someone I would like you to meet," Ivan said to the opera singer, who still looked frazzled from the incident with the three children.


	8. Unfortunate Souls

AN:

I didn't have much reference for this next part. Sorry. To make up for it, I included a deleted scene… haha.

* * *

Ivan motioned for Matthew to step forward, which he did. The young blonde heard Katyusha gasp in surprise, and noticed Ivan smiling. "The resemblance is uncanny," the company owner stated.

"Seeing you two stirs memories.

Katyusha was nineteen, not much older than you.

I heard her sing and at that moment knew,

I'd help her see and watch her talent bloom.

I could help you too."

At that moment a voice came over the loud speaker, announcing, "Will the voice of GeneCo please take the stage? Katyusha to the stage."

With that, Ivan and Katyusha left. Matthew attempted to follow at first, but was pulled back roughly by Eduard and Toris. He found himself taken to a tent and practically thrown in, trapped by the two bodyguards standing at the only entrance. Sighing, he figured he'd just have to wait until they let him out-until his watch began to beep again, repeating, "Medicine reminder."

Across the city, while Matthew's predicament was happening, there was a much more unfortunate soul. The man was running from the one thing that everyone in that place had to fear, the-

He screamed as a wire caught him around the ankle, yanking him off his feet and causing him to fall, upside-down, off of the bridge he had tried to dash across. "No! No, wait, I promise I'll pay next we-" his cries were cut short as the very one he had been running from jumped down, whacking him on the head to knock him unconscious.

The person was the Repo Man, of course-or, as we know by now, Alfred. In full uniform, including his helmet and mask which forever concealed his true identity; despite this, his scarlet eyes could be seen through the front of the mask. He ripped off the still-hanging man's shirt, pulling out his knife in preparation for cutting open the man's back-for this person owed payment on a spine. Before he could make the cut, however, his own watch began to beep. "I should call Matthew and make sure he's taken his medicine," he mumbled, his eyes becoming a darker shade of their usual blue, representing both the concern for his brother he now felt and the psychotic urge to slice open the man in front of him-which he began to do after he'd dialed the number on the watch.

"Matthew!" the young blonde jumped as the call went through and he heard the voice of his brother on the end. "Yes Alfred?" Matthew replied, making sure the two at the entrance to the tent hadn't heard.

"Did you take your medicine?" Alfred asked, pausing. What were those sounds he was hearing at the other end?

"Yes?" Matthew wasn't about to reveal that he'd snuck out again.

"…What's that?"

"What's what?" Matthew asked nervously, realizing that his brother could probably hear the noises of the festival outside through the phone that was built into the watch.

"That," Alfred replied simply.

"Oh… My window is cracked?"

"Then why aren't you wearing your mask? Should I head back?" Matthew could tell that Alfred was concerned by his tone, but couldn't risk his older brother getting home before him and discovering that he'd left. "No, I'm fine," the younger blonde insisted.

"I could be there in no time."

"That won't be needed."

"But Mattie-" Alfred stopped as the man he was cutting into regained consciousness and began to scream bloody murder.

"Your patients need you-Alfred, who's that?" Matthew heard the screams through the phone, and was curious. Wasn't his brother supposed to be at work?

"Oh that is one of my patients-he's sick," now Alfred was the one trying to hide things, quickening his pace as he cut through the person's skin.

"Will he live?"

"It's looking grim," Alfred replied, swallowing and ripping out the spine, finally silencing his victim. He looked at the disgusting thing that was now in his hand with horror-his mind brought back by the sound of his younger brother's concern.

"Love you," they both said, ending the conversation. It was, of course, meant in an entirely brotherly sort of way-anyone who thought otherwise surely had their mind in the wrong place.

After the call ended, Matthew glanced around the tent to check for any new means of escape that may have popped up during the conversation. At first, there seemed to be nothing-but then he saw the tip of a knife slicing through the fabric that made up the back of the tent. As a head covered in messy silver hair stuck through the hole, Matthew gasped, "You're real?"

It was the albino grave robber from earlier-but Alfred had managed to persuade the younger blonde that the thing in the graveyard had all been a dream, right? "Of course," the albino snapped, climbing through the hole in the cloth. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been a dream. "Hm, come to think of it, kid, I didn't introduce myself back then-I'm Gilbert the awesome, grave robber," the albino said, busying himself with stealing some of the equipment out of the tent.

"Can you get me out of here?" Matthew asked, deciding to ignore the fact that Gilbert had terrified the living daylights out of him during their first meeting. Gilbert just snickered, "Yeah, sure."

Once the albino had finished swiping enough equipment, he grabbed Matthew's hand. "Alright-here goes," Gilbert proclaimed, grinning as he pulled the young blonde through the gap in the tent.

The two ran through the crowds, going unnoticed mostly due to the fact that there were people attending or working at the festival whose appearances were much stranger than their own. It was then a voice came from seemingly nowhere, causing Gilbert to flinch and look over his shoulder. "There you are!" it shouted, the voice of the one, the only, Natalia; it was the daughter of GeneCo's founder.

"That's trouble," Gilbert hissed, pulling Matthew through the crowd as Natalia pursued them, shouting, "You can't run!"

"Keep moving," the grave robber was now attempting a clumsy sideways run while Matthew uttered a half-hearted protest, half of Gilbert's attention now on the terrifying sight of the heiress. If she caught up to them in such a crowd, it would be… He snatched a bale of hay from one of the nearby performers and chucked it in the lady's direction, hoping to slow her down-however, it seemed the awesome Gilbert couldn't throw worth shit and the bale fell short of its target. Gilbert cursed under his breath and continued dragging Matthew through the festival.

Eventually the two lost the scary woman and retreated to what appeared to be an abandoned alleyway. "Zydrate Addicts Anonymous," Matthew read off a nearby sign, looking at the albino grave robber in confusion. Before Gilbert could explain, however, several women dressed like prostitutes-no, they were definitely whores-emerged from seemingly nowhere. What was it with these kind of women and coming out of thin air? One of them approached Matthew, looking him in the eyes and asking curiously, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Matthew replied nervously, wondering why it mattered. "Nice," commented the prostitute. "Y'know, I got my first surgery when I was eleven, and by the time I was thirteen, I was turning tricks." Matthew shivered as the woman left him alone to speak with Gilbert, wondering what the heck he had just gotten himself into.

"Drug Market, sub market…

Sometimes I wonder why I ever got in.

Blood market, love market…

Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all!"

Gilbert began, taking out one of the items he had snatched from the tent earlier.

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial."

Matthew tilted his head slightly to the side, only becoming more puzzled with each passing moment. "A little glass vial?"

"A little glass vial!" exclaimed the 'support group' in unison.

Gilbert chuckled and continued,

"And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery.

And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy.

And when the gun goes off, it sparks…

And you're ready for surgery!"

It was at that moment a confident platinum blonde strode into the middle of the group, pushing away several of the drug-desperate prostitutes.

"Grave robber, grave robber…

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother.

Grave robber, grave robber…

Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all!"

It was Natalia, although, in this 'less public' setting, it seemed Gilbert was more than willing to approach her now, barely missing a beat as the heiress attempted to pin him against a wall; he quickly reversed the position, explaining, "And Natalia here is addicted to the knife."

"Addicted to the knife?" Matthew repeated in disbelief.

The 'support group' once again felt the need to input, saying, "Addicted to the knife!"

"And addicted to the knife, she needs a little help with the agony," Gilbert continued as Natalia's bodyguards (not Eduard and Toris, by the way, since they protected Ivan) pushed him away from her.

"And that little help comes in a little glass vial in a gun pressed against her anatomy.

And when the gun goes off, miss Natalia is ready for surgery."

Natalia strode forward, leaning against another wall. "Grave robber, grave robber, sometimes I wonder why I need you at all," she sang, smirking and holding out a leg suggestively. Gilbert took hold of her, almost happily, and pressed the instrument to her bare skin. Almost instantly, it went off with a small spark and the albino backed away, whistling a short tune.

Matthew looked at him curiously. "Hey, that's one of Katyusha's songs," he commented quietly.

At that, the drugged Natalia, who had previously been busy with the effects of the Zydrate, snapped to attention and shouted, "Who did that?"

Gilbert pointed to Matthew and retreated as the blonde looked around in confusion, cringing as the drugged heiress approached him threateningly and hissed,

"So you think you've got heart?

So you think you've got balls?

So you think Katyusha can sing?"

Matthew backed up, squeaking, "I don't think nothing at all…"

Natalia continued to advance, however, shouting,

"So you think she has pipes?

Well it's my turn to shine.

When the Repo Man strikes!"

"W-What are you talking about?" gasped Matthew, still trying to escape the intimidating heiress by backing away, unsuccessfully. Natalia raised something up, causing the young blonde to cringe; he expected it to be a weapon, after all. However, what the drug addict slammed down into his hands was nothing of the sort. Instead, it looked like… a magazine?

"Katyusha's contract's got some mighty fine print," commented Gilbert, coming up from behind Matthew and pointing to an article on the magazine's page.

"…And that mighty fine print puts her in a mighty fine predicament.

If Katyusha up and splits, her eyes are forfeit, and if GeneCo and Ivan so will it…

Then a Repo Man will come and she'll pay for that surgery. Surgery…"

Matthew flinched, realizing what exactly that meant. "So… she's…" he gasped before a siren sounded, with the albino grave robber-who was, at that point, pretty much hanging off his shoulders-backing off in panic. The drug addicts, or the 'support group', scattered rather quickly, while Gilbert ran off in a manner that allowed the terrified blonde to follow him.

"Sir, we've got Natalia and we're bringing her in," one of the heiress's previously abandoned bodyguards said into a radio as the other made sure she wasn't going to run off with the common drug addicts in all the confusion they had caused while fetching her.


End file.
